Today's video conferencing systems tend to be limited and fixed in how participants are viewed in a video conference. Many systems only allow a user to see what is streamed to the user by a video conference bridge or router. A user may receive a stream of each site or participant in the video conference or perhaps the user may see the last participant to speak in the video conference. One such problem is the ability to manage video bandwidth more efficiently. What is needed is a solution that not only provides the user with the ability to control which participants they want to view in a video conference, but also the ability to more efficiently manage the bandwidth of the video conference based on the ability of the user to control which participant they are viewing in the video conference.